Talk:Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2/@comment-27094854-20151019091544/@comment-25803656-20151022212757
+JRTStarlight:Maybd they were talking about Maya asking permission to be with Josh instead of Lucas and we have all seen how Riley feels about Maya&Josh being together since girl meets Home for the holidays,plus she asks Maya how much Maya knows about Josh in Girl Meets Tell Tale Tot so maybe Riley might be warming up to the idea of Maya&Josh,but with Lucas&Maya all Riley knows is that Maya likes and cares for Maya and that Lucas cares for Maya too but she is probably not sure if it is Romantic or sibling like(since in part 1&2 Of Girl Meets Texas Maya was kind of avoiding the how she likes Lucas part why Riley would ask her questions about Lucas and not mention Maya never fully told Riley about the almost kiss or the fact that Maya thinks that Riley only likes Lucas as a brother,plus by part 3 Maya kind of revealed that she likes making fun of Lucas and tearing him down(like brother&sister Would),while Riley makes Lucas feel like a hero and Lucas and Riley like telling each other stories and listening to each other and taking. Plus not to mention Zay explains that Lucaya are like brother&sister since all they do is argue&tease each other,while Riley&Lucas are a lot alike and have a lot in common and are not Like brother&sister which kind of means rucas is still in the romantic ship zone for the show Maya is probably not even sure if she likes Lucas romantically. Girl meets Texas was kind of more of a Riley Lucas Maya love triangle epsoide that was split into 3 parts. I think Maya and Riley and Lucas got confused about their feelings in girl meets Texas. Plus it kind of would make sense for Maya to ask to be with Lucas just to make sure Riley&Lucas are completely over each other and only friends since Riley has only stepped aside in Girl Meets Texas but that could be because she is confused and thinking Maya likes Lucas Romantically when no one even knows if that is true. I think you are right too because maybe Maya asks permission from Riley to be with Josh and Not Lucas because Maya knows how much Riley&Lucas still care for each other plus Maya probably realizes it would be a better idea to be with Josh. Plus no one knows well Riley would handle Maya and Lucas being together romantically that could be even worse then the whole Josh&Maya thing even if Riley seems happy she might not actually feel that way when Maya&Lucas are together for Real. Plus Maya&Lucas can not even talk to each other while being on a date&she dumped a smoothie on his head on their date in the third part of girl meets Texas after he started telling his horse/vet story. I think no matter Lucas Does it is clearly only going to bring him closer to Riley. But I think you are right about Maya&Josh since Riley seems a little more okay with Maya&Josh being together. I think she is starting to warm up to the idea of Maya&Josh at least more then she is with Maya&Lucas because even Topanga and Farkle said that Riley is going to be confused by letting Maya get the chance to be with Lucas. When the whole Maya&Lucas being together romantically was more awkward then When Riley&Lucas were pressured to be together in Girl Meets The New World by their friends. At least Riley&Lucas could still talk to each other afterwards but Maya&Lucas can only talk to each other when they are teasing each other like brother&sister. I think girl meets new year will end with Maya choosing Josh over Lucas while Riley&Lucas will patch things up. Plus I remember someone saying about Josh Being Girl Meets New Years. Because that is the next epsoide that Josh appears in.